A. Field of the Invention
This relates to entertainment or playing, specifically using a swing that is commonly found in the prior art. The present application attempts to make the swing a dual swing for two people to swing at the same time, both in the same direction or in independent directions while connected to the same swing structure.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to swings and playground equipment in general and in particular tandem swings. A representative example can be found at Morris, U.S. Pat. No. 3,663,616. This, however, is different in structure in that this functions by employing a pendulum type operation.
Another example in the prior art can be found at Vanhorn, U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,725, which is secured to a fixed structure. A pair of ropes or cables hangs from the fixed structure and are attached to the seats of the swing. The disadvantage of this is that there is no spreader bar as contemplated in this case and the device would not be suitable for play for that reason due to the possibility of collisions which may occur as the persons attempt to swing.